Dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) is an automatic configuration protocol used on internet protocol (IP) networks. Computers that are connected to IP networks must be configured before they can communicate with other computers on the network. DHCP allows a computer to be configured automatically, eliminating the need for intervention by a network administrator. It also provides a central database for keeping track of computers that have been connected to the network. This prevents two computers from accidentally being configured with the same IP address. In the absence of DHCP, hosts may be manually configured with an IP address.